


Pearls

by Daphne_Dark



Series: Domestic Bliss [2]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Breasts, F/M, Fetish, Hand Jobs, Jewelry, Language, Married Sex, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphne_Dark/pseuds/Daphne_Dark
Summary: ...adding whole new meaning to the phrase, "Clutching one's pearls..."





	Pearls

“Oh, what a day,” said John. “So much insanity at the office. I must be getting older - it wears me out.” He sat on the bed and flopped backwards.

“Poor sweetie,” cooed his wife. “I can’t imagine what it’s like, having to deal with all that trouble.” She sat next to him, leaning over him to kiss his cheek. “You don’t know how much I appreciate you coming with me to the Ladies Auxiliary Banquet, on top of everything else…”

He lifted his face to her cheek. “Oh, I don’t mind. Fella’s gotta eat, after all; what could be better than dining out with my beautiful wife?”

Helen moved closer, kissing the corner of his mouth. “You’d probably rather have had a porterhouse steak at the Palm, than Chicken a la King at our Auxiliary room.”

“It isn’t the food I’m feasting on, Helen…” He rolled over and took her head in his hands, kissing her firmly.

Helen kissed him back, and they lay like that for a long time, kissing, breathing into each other…

“Hmmm… after our long day, don’t you think you should get more…comfortable?” said Helen.

“Right as always, Darling…”

They started to undress each other, with lots of kissing and nuzzling. “Mmm, your ears…” moaned John. He couldn’t resist them… fondling them, kissing them. He pulled gently on her pearl earrings.

Helen was breathing hard. “You… don’t know what that does to me. What that _fucking does_ to me…” She pulled him close, whispering licentiously…

John was panting, stroking her neck, rubbing her necklace over the skin under her collarbone so that it made her writhe.

He smirked at her. “I thought pearls were for ladies. Your response is hardly ladylike.”

“How can I be a lady, when you’re such a ladykiller? You know I’m a slut for you…” She pulled his shirt open and started rubbing his crotch to emphasize her point.

He lay there, alternating between that amused look, and a growing wildness. Figuring what was good for the gander was good for the goose, he grabbed for her crotch and…

“Oh! Ohhhh. Darling… your _panties_ …” he had to catch his breath “… you forgot them…”

She just smiled. Then she stood up right in front of him, unzipping and pulling off her dress. “Oh, dear,” she said, holding her breasts in both hands, “… seems I forgot my brassiere, too!” She made a face of mock distress.

“Mine!” he said, lunging forward. He pulled her on top, sucking madly. Meanwhile, she undid his suspenders and fly… they thrust against each other, madly, erratically.

“Naked… I want to get naked…” she begged. They finished undressing, wildly throwing clothes in corners.

Helen reached behind to unfasten her necklace. “Don’t!” John told her. He laid her flat on her back on the bed, looking at her plump, cream-skinned body. “Your flesh…the pearls enhance it…” He lay on top of her, returning to her ears, to pull the earrings. She responded as enthusiastically as she had before.

He felt the warmth of her hand on his cock. This was driving him crazy… he went back and forth between her ears, her neck (being sure to occasionally roll her necklace over the base of her neck and decolletage) and of course, her magnificent breasts.

He cried out. Like a shock, something cool grazed against his penis. Cool and smooth… Helen had turned her ring so the pearl was on the inside of her hand. John lay still, on top of her, to maximize the sensation. He tried to stifle his moans, but he knew she knew how to tease his veins and make him crazy.

“Come if you want to,” she told him, “I know you love it.”

He let her hand, with its magic pearl, take him over. He was coming on her belly while sucking her nipples. At last he orgasmed, letting the rosy nipple pop out of his mouth with a sigh…

In the afterglow, he continued nuzzling, his hand still stroking her ear, playing with the pendant pearl. A thought occurred to him. He lifted his head, then looked at Helen with her heaving bosom…

John scootched closer to her face, and reached with both hands. “What are you doing, you naughty boy?” she asked.

“Playing with your pearl drops… you little doxy…” John unscrewed one earring, then the other. He took one and screwed it onto one nipple, lightly. He played with the pendant, causing Helen to move against him. “God, your breasts are beautiful…”

She squirmed against him, and he pulled some more. This was making her wild. “Ohhh, the other one, oh, please…”

“The other what, Helen?”

She looked at him lasciviously. “The other _tit_ , boy; how are you going to please my other _tit_?”

He fastened the pearl earring to the other nipple, firmly, but not too tight, and pulled at it again. She was rubbing against him gleefully. Then, a smirk crossed John’s face…

He put his finger to the screwback and wound. Then wound again.

“Aaaugh!”

“Just a bit of the screw… and you’re mine,” he said. He loosened the earring and pulled. “Where are the pearls from, Helen?”

“Tiffany’s…”

“Then if I go too far and you want me to stop, say Tiffany’s… just in case. Ok?”

Helen nodded, and stifled a giggle. “The _second-best_ things come in small packages.” She ostentatiously looked at her husband’s package. “The best things demand a larger one…”

John blushed, in spite of himself. “You’re a brazen slut,” he said. He went back to the earring and tightened it again, just a little.

Not to leave the other breast out, he tightened it… hard. Helen moaned. Another turn; she cried out. He rolled the nipple and areola together, kneading them with the attached pearls. She was surging against him, crying out.

Then he loosened his grip, and loosened the earring. He pulled gently at the other nipple’s earring; they both watched the pendant dangle and sway.

John found his way between her legs; his erection came back, but he was leisurely in pressing against her. He sucked her nipples gently.

He heard a slight click, and continued sucking. Suddenly, another cool something made him shudder… Oh, her bracelet, that triple-strand bracelet with its smaller pearls. The nubbling friction was unbelievable.

He continued playing with her boobs, pulling the nipple with his teeth. She gasped, and he waited… when nothing happened he tightened the screwback.

She moaned and rutted, rubbing the bracelet against his balls hard; he felt her bush and his grinding together urgently. He was already at half-staff. “Harder, harder,” he begged. He was driven to distraction; he sucked, and pulled, and rolled the earrings against her. She was positively gushing.

Helen pressed the bracelet deep into his bag, until he saw stars. “Fuck me…” she breathed, “Fuck your bitch.” She spread her legs and he was in her, shoving into her with a vengeance. As his cock thrust, he sucked and yanked her jeweled tits.

They spasmed together, crying out as one.

They lay glued together for a long time, catching their breath. Then they recovered a bit, and could finally speak.

Their lips met in an open-mouthed kiss, full of love and gratitude. John gently touched Helen… the nipples with the earrings, her hand still holding the bracelet. “Well, it’s true what they say…”

“Mmmm, what’s that, dear?”

“That a lady never _goes_ anywhere… without her _pearls_.”


End file.
